


Follow your heart

by RobinThePhoenix



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, RWBY
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, One Shot, Pokemon AU, Pokemon Fight, Team plasma Blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinThePhoenix/pseuds/RobinThePhoenix
Summary: Yang must stop Team Plasma from getting away but a strong and mysterious trainer stands in her way.





	Follow your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Ok here it is my Bumbleby Pokemon AU! Couple things, I did put some cheesy, cringey lines in cause why not, its based more on the TV show fights, yes Arcanine has 5 moves shhhh and also I know its Ember Celica but I’ve always pronounced it Cecelia and just found out I was wrong but Cecelia sounds better for a Pokemon lol. Anyways enjoy!
> 
> TW - Small amount of verbal abuse

“Give those Pokémon back!” Yang yelled at the team Plasma grunts. Her Arcanine, Cecelia growled beside her. Team Plasma had stolen multiple Pokémon out of the centre and what they planned to do with them she didn’t want to think about.

“Hmph make me,” the leader of the squad scoffed back at her, his voice echoing around the warehouse. His bright red hair was a stark contrast to the white mask he wore over his eyes and unlike other members of the team he didn’t cover his mouth, so his sinister smile was clear to see as he smirked down at Yang, riling her up even more.

“I don’t have time for a runt like you. Deal with her.” He waved a hand behind him and one of his subordinates stepped up beside him. She wore the same black and grey outfit that the rest of team Plasma had but without the beret. The lower half of her face was covered by the typical black bandana and, even though she was up on a container, Yang noticed a look of hesitance in her eyes.

“Adam this is -”

“Enough!” The leader, Adam, shouted and the girl flinched. “Do as you’re told and don’t mess up.” She nodded meekly and he turned around, his long trench coat sweeping behind him. He jumped off the large shipping container they had been standing on and motioned the rest of the grunts to follow out the back, the boxes of poke balls with them.

“Hey wait!” Yang stepped forward but the grunt who had been with him deftly leapt off the crate as well and stood in her way, poke ball already in hand. Yang scowled and Cecelia raised her hackles, moving in front of her protectively.

“Step aside, they’re getting away!” Yang yelled at her.

The grunt rolled her eyes saying, “Yeah that’s kinda the point.” This just made Yang even angrier but even with her heated blood she couldn’t help noticing how beautiful the girl looked, her silky black hair and lithe form…if they weren’t on opposite sides, she would be just her type.

Yang shook her head, she needed to focus, innocent Pokémon were being taken. “Alright if that’s how you want to play it, Cecelia, time to get fired up!” Yang took a couple large strides back, leaving enough space between the two girls to have a proper battle. Cecelia barked at the familiar command and got into a stance low to the ground ready to pounce at Yang’s word.

The Plasma girl raised her arm back and threw her poke ball like she was pitching in baseball, letting it fly in a high arc. “Come out of the shadows, Shroud!” The ball burst open in a could of black and an Umbreon appeared in the smoke with its shrill cry.

Yang could feel her excitement rise. This girl wasn’t the usual type of Plasma grunt, she clearly had proper skills. This was going to be a good fight.

“Before we start, what’s your name!” Yang called out. The girl looked confused but replied.

“Blake, my names Blake. Why?”

“Oh, I just like knowing the names of my opponents before I crush them.” Yang grinned wildly as she said that, feeling the excitement really starting to build. Blake just narrowed her eyes and the two stared at each other. Both Pokémon were ready to go, shifting with anticipation for the fight to come but the trainers were playing chicken seeing who would flinch first.

After what felt like an eternity it was Yang who pulled the trigger. “Enough waiting, Cecelia lets get the show on the road, use fire fang!” The Arcanine didn’t miss a beat and charged at Umbreon, roaring as flames spilled from her mouth.

Instead of panicking like most of the Plasma grunts did when they saw a flaming beast running toward their Pokémon, Blake stayed calm and easily instructed her Umbreon. “Shroud dodge, then use shadow ball.” Shroud bent her legs, quickly tensing her muscles before leaping into the air, easily dodging the larger creature and while at the height of her jump focused a black ball of moving energy in front of its circular mark on its forehead and then she flicked her head to the side launching the ball at Cecelia.

“Look out!” Yang cried, but there was little she could do as her Arcanine didn’t have time to stop herself, the forward momentum from her charge was too much and the shadow ball was a direct hit. Cecelia yelped in pain as she went slamming onto her side and growled in anger glaring at Shroud who had landed neatly looking down at the other Pokémon with a completely neutral face.

“Do you always charge in without a plan?” Blake asked, and even though Yang couldn’t see her mouth she knew she was smirking at her rookie mistake. She had gotten complacent facing off against weaker opponents, she thought gritting her teeth.

Yang huffed but grinned again. “Heh, I’m just getting started. Ce! You good?” She called out to her Pokémon who jumped back up, ready to fight with a bark, letting her now she was fine. Yang nodded. “Alright then, you want to see some proper moves, try this on for size!” She pointed up at the many shipping containers surrounding them, making sure Cecelia was following her finger. “Double team!”

Through the many years they had been together Cecelia knew exactly what she wanted her to do and leapt up onto the crate to her left before her body started shimmering and suddenly there were at least twenty Arcanines standing around the two opponents. Blake glanced up worried at the sudden number of enemies but regained her composure.

“They aren’t all real Shroud! Use dark pulse, weed out the physical one!” Yang gave a cocky grin at Blakes command. Just what she had hoped for, a stationary attack.

“You know the drill Ce! Extreme speed!” Blakes eyes widened but like Yang earlier could do nothing now, it was up to Shroud.

The two Pokémon began their attacks. Multiple forms of Cecelia charged for Shroud at a daunting speed as Shroud desperately tried to keep up, firing a beam of dark energy from her symbol but it wasn’t enough. Some of the fake forms started hitting her and she flinched at them expecting it to be the real deal.

“Keep it up Shroud, you’ll get her eventually!” Blake shouted out words of encouragement, but it wouldn’t be enough as the real Cecelia finally crashed into Shroud while she had been blasting another one. Shroud went tumbling and slammed into one of the containers with a yelp, landing on her side.

“Shroud!” Blake cried out, desperation in her voice. Yang was surprised by the fact she actually cared for her Pokémon. For a group wanting to free all Pokémon they were usually cold hearted toward their own. She really was very different from the other grunts, but this was a battle non the less.

“Let’s finish this Cecelia, flare blitz!” Cecelia’s mouth split into a fiery grin and she roared before charging at Shroud again. Her mane and tail erupted into even larger flames that practically engulfed her whole body and a stream of flames trailed after her as she ran for Shroud. Blake didn’t seem to care though. Maybe Yang had been wrong about her.

“Shroud, feint attack now!” Yang swore as she realised Blakes strategy. She played right into her hands, again. It was too late to call Cecelia off and she watched in horror as her beloved Arcanine went through a fake Umbreon. Cecelia turned her head eyes wide as she looked behind her to Shroud who didn’t even finish the attack, it wasn’t needed. Cecelia rammed into the metal container that Shroud had herself hit seconds before.

“Cecelia no!” Yang took a step forward as her Pokémon fell to the ground seemingly unconscious but after a few tense seconds flames burst out from around Cecelia and her brave Arcanine stood back up roaring in defiance. She looked rough but was not going to stand down, not when Pokémon’s lives were on the line.

“How – how is she standing?” Blake stuttered out, surprised at the Arcanines resilience. Even her Umbreon took a step back in shock.

“She’s standing because Cecelia knows what you guys are doing is wrong. She knows that taking Pokémon away from their loving trainers and shipping them off to Arceus knows where is wrong! I don’t know what lies that guy has been feeding you, but most trainers love their Pokémon and vice versa.” Yang gestured toward Cecelia and continued, feeling her emotions welling up. “We’re a team and if someone stole her away from me…I don’t know how I’d cope!”

Blake cast her gaze away, a grimace on her mouth and confliction in her eyes. She looked toward Should who turned her head toward her waiting for her next move to be given and Blakes brow furrowed. She looked back up at Yang her eyes glistening. “I have to do this!” She shouted balling her hands into fists. “Shroud, dark pulse again!” The Pokémon hesitated for a moment, not used to so much emotion in her trainer’s voice while in battle but quickly complied and turned back, focusing her energy in the centre of her forehead once again.

“Ce, give it all you got, flamethrower!” Cecelia roared in compliance and through her head back building up the fire in her mouth, some spilling out the side like water.

The two Pokémon let rip at the same time and the moves clashed in an explosion in the middle of their makeshift arena. The blast energy to ripple back and Yang threw her arm over her face to protect it from embers as the two beasts clashed, neither one wanting to give up. Both trainers shouted words of encouragement over the noise of competing powers and the beams blew back and forth, fighting for dominance, until there was a massive explosion as one of the two won out.

Smoke billowed everywhere and the two girls coughed as the cloud swept over them. Each girl anxiously waited for the smoke screen to clear. As it dissipated, Yang could feel the sweat on her brow and felt how hard her heart was beating. It had been a long time since she had a battle like this.

Now that most of the smoke was gone Yang could see the familiar orange glow of her Pokémon through the cloud, like a beacon in the night. “Yes, Cecelia you did it!” Yang ran to her Pokémon the smoke now only pooling around their feet giving them all a clear view of the winner and loser. Shroud was knocked out on the ground and Blake rushed to her side, skidding to her knees.

“Shroud no…” she whispered and picked up her small Pokémon cuddling her to her chest. Yang gave Cecelia a massive hug, the flames not burning her as Cecelia could choose who they hurt. Cecelia was always so warm and fluffy, she always lifted Yang’s spirits. Letting go she swung her backpack around and pulled out a hyper potion and sprayed it over Cecelia. It would be a few minutes before she was back to full health and she would wait until she was all better before moving on.

Leaving Cecelia to heal up she walked over to Blake who now had Shroud lying in her lap, stroking her head gentle.

“Here,” Yang said and dipped her hand in her bag pulling out a revive and a hyper potion and offering it to Blake. Blake looked up utterly confused and Yang gave her a soft smile.

“You’re not like the others. I could see that even before the battle. You actually care about your Pokémon and I know you probably thought that’s what those Plasma guys were doing.” Blake looked at her sceptically but took the items, once again proving she cares more for her Umbreon then she does her personal thoughts.

“What do you want then. You won and are now, what, pitying me? I appreciate the items, but I don’t know what you want.” Blake applied the medicines while she talked, and Shroud slowly opened her eyes blinking and gave a little yawn. Blake pulled down her bandana, letting it hang around her neck and lent over to give Shroud a kiss on the head and Shroud started purring and nuzzling into her. Blake gave a small smile at that and Yang was stunned at just how pretty she was now the bandana was down, but that was just one of the reasons for her offer.

“I want you to come with me. Help get those Pokémon back to trainers who love them just as much as you love your Umbreon.” Yang knelt down on one knee to be closer to Blake and the two were inches apart. “I know you want to do the right thing.” Blake looked at her wide eyed.

“I – I can’t Adam would -”

“Hey, don’t worry about that Adam guy.” Yang said reaching out and put her hand over Blakes, the one that was petting Shroud. “If we do this, we’re in it together and I’ll help you with him. He did seem like an ass, to be honest.” Yang shrugged while saying the last comment and Blake laughed sharply.

“Yeah you could say that again.” Blake looked down at Shroud again, she was cuddling into her and a few seconds of deliberation was all it took. She gently laid Shroud on the ground and stood up. Yang followed suit an eyebrow raised. At the movement Cecelia, now fully healed, bounded over and pushed her head under Yang’s hand, looking for rubs which Yang gave absentmindedly, currently focused on Blake.

Blake stood in front of Yang then stuck out her hand. “Ok Yang, I’ll come with you and help you take down team Plasma.” Yang cracked a huge smile and grabbed her hand giving it an enthusiastic shake.

“Thank you.” Yang said and her smile became a little smaller, a more personal one and she swore Blake blushed. Yang let go of Blakes hand and moved toward the exit Adam and the rest had left earlier. “Come on, we gotta catch up to them!” Yang called back to Blake who went to catch up, both Pokemon trotting behind.

“We’re facing him now!” She asked in shock.

“No, don’t worry the big boss usually leaves before I reach my current goal so don’t worry.” Blake sighed with relief. 

“But I do hope you’re ready to beat these guys to a ‘Plasma’,” Yang said smirking to herself. Blake blinked and turned blank faced to her.

“Was, was that supposed to be a pun?”

“Haha, I see you do know the legendary art,” Yang said winking and Blake groaned rolling her eyes but Yang saw the small smile creeping its way on to Blakes face and she knew they were going to get on just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was alright! I'm kinda busy rn so only thing I'll have time to write for now. Any of your own pokemon/rwby headcanons of your own I'd love to hear em! And of course thanks for reading :D


End file.
